Outcasts Together
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: He's out of place in a world full of Nintendo characters. She's from a world where violence doesn't exist. The two are considered outcasts...but they'll be outcasts together. Sonic x self-insert!Mii friendship. Language. Implied thoughts of suicide. Based on how I dealt with my sixth grade bullying many years ago.


**Title: Outcasts Together**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Angst**

 **Summary: He's out of place in a world full of Nintendo characters. She's from a world where violence doesn't exist. The two are considered outcasts...but they'll be outcasts together. Sonic x self-insert!Mii friendship. Language. Implied thoughts of suicide. Based on how I dealt with my sixth grade bullying many years ago.**

 **Pairings: Sonic x self-insert!Mii friendship**

 **A/N: For those who don't know me personally: I went through severe sixth grade bullying when I was younger. The bully spread rumors about me, saying that I said something racist (even though I had NO idea what it meant at the time). Not only did I went through all of middle school with no friends and constant bullying, but even the PRINCIPAL AND COUNSELOR turned against me, even almost suspending me while the bully went scot-free. I even considered suicide, but I never got to that point where I actually TRIED to hurt myself. Once in a while, I'm still hurt from the bullying and scars I went through. If it weren't for Marth and Roy, Sonic, and all the games I've played and the shows I've watched, I most likely wouldn't be here today. For those of you who felt this way and wanted to kill yourself, please don't. Even though things are hard for you, hang in there. You'll make it. There are people out there who love you, and they'll be downright devastated if you ever tried to hurt yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series, except for my Mii, Dawn.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Outcasts Together**

He'd thought that he would have a warm welcome. He'd thought that he would be liked. But apparently, no one liked him at all. It was natural, since the hedgehog was from SEGA, but why all the hate? Why all the scathing words and the abuse? Since he was now friends with Mario, he'd thought that those from Nintendo would be fine with him. But apparently, the rivalry between Nintendo and SEGA was still there, but this time, much more extreme than needed.

Whenever Sonic walked down the hallways, he was always greeted with someone spitting at his face, or someone throwing soggy fries at him. Whenever he was called upon to fight someone, he was always booed at, or just plain silence whenever the hedgehog won a match. Some of the bystanders wondered if Sonic was even affected by it at all. The hedgehog just simply shrugged and grinned at their "failed" attempts to put him down.

But in reality, he was broken inside. All the taunting, all the abuse, and all the punches and kicks towards him to intimidate him began to take its toll on him. But he didn't show it. He didn't want _anyone_ to see him as a weakling. He was the fastest thing alive, and he had saved his world many times. He had friends back home who would be there for him whenever he needed it.

Except...they weren't. Due to how far the Smash world and his world was apart, he was unable to make contact with his close friends. He was alone.

Not even Mario or those outside of Nintendo were there to help him. Whenever Sonic was being verbally or physically abused, they simply stood by, watching it all happen. They did _nothing_ to help a fellow Smasher. To Sonic, it was disgusting and cruel that those who were supposed to be outcasts in a world full of Nintendo wasn't even defending him. It was hypocritical, to say the least. What made the knife twist further was that _they_ were treated like they belonged here. All of the supposed "outsiders" were treated fairly, with them even making good friends with the others. Ryu and Mac. Pac Man and Kirby. Mega Man and Samus. Cloud and Reflet. Bayonetta and Dark Pit. Snake and Fox. It was painful to see them making friends with ease while he was unable to make an acquaintance.

He was an outcast.

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be here. She was just a Mii who had NO idea how to fight. Yet here she was, fighting in matches in a violent manner. It was frightening and confusing for the young Mii.

She lived in a small neighborhood, one where she grew up in, and where she was quite popular. Every weekend, she held pool parties and sleepovers for all the neighbors she made good friends with, and whenever she was sleeping in, those friends always asked her mother "Is Dawn coming out today?" She felt like she was on top of the world.

She lived in a world where there was _no_ violence: no shootings, no fistfights, no sudden deaths or blood. When she was given an invitation to join Smash, she refused. However, apparently Master Hand wasn't going to take "no" for an answer, and whisked her away to the Mansion.

She was all alone. The other Smashers saw her as "odd" and "unfitting to be a Smasher", and eventually, they began to abuse her. Whenever she walked by them, they would usually call her horrible names.

"Bitch."

"Stupid."

"Misfit."

She tried her best to ignore the taunts and mocks, but that escalated into rumors and even physical abuse. Whenever a Smasher saw her, they whispered to their friend, possibly spreading a rumor about her. They then approached her to slap her, to kick her, to punch her. The young Mii, with no knowledge of fighting, had no choice but to endure the hits until the abusers stopped. Once she was sure they had left, she would run to her room to cry in her pillow.

She even told Master Hand what had happened, and whenever the large Hand goes to confront the abusers, they lied, saying that _she_ was abusive to them. Every time, Master Hand refused to help, believing in the actual abusers' lies and even suspending her from fighting at one point. He even sighed whenever she reported the bruises, saying, "We've been over this."

She wished that her friends were here. She wished that her parents would come from their world to this horrible world to defend her. She was powerless to stop the ones who had harmed her, and she eventually began to think of ways to off herself.

She wanted herself _dead_.

Every day, she thought about ways of killing herself, and thinking about which one was the least painful. Would it be hanging? Gunshot to the head? Overdosing? Or slashing of the wrists?

The abuse and the hurt she endured had changed her from an outgoing, social Mii to a timid, stuttering mess.

She was an outcast.

* * *

The moment they found each other, they felt a connection. The Mii known as Dawn was sobbing in the corner, once again going through another bout of verbal and physical abuse. The thoughts of offing herself swarmed in her head once again, but this time...she was ready to do it.

Tonight, she would find Dr. Mario's stash of pills and return to her room. She would overdose on them and fall asleep, never to wake up. She still wondered if it was the least painful route, but so far, it wasn't as painful as she had researched.

As she buried her face in her hands, she heard a deep, comforting voice.

"Hey."

She squeaked, and she looked up to see a blue hedgehog wearing gloves and sneakers. The hedgehog smiled at her, but she could tell that in his eyes, he was concerned for the Mii's well-being.

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Upon realizing that he wasn't one of the abusers, she smiled—finally—and stuttered, "I-I'm okay..."

Since then, the two grew to become close friends. They enjoyed hanging out with each other, and both of them had a lot in common. Despite their growing friendship, however, rumors spread that they were dating, and the abuse grew much worse, with some of them calling Dawn a "hedgehog screwer" and even a "disgusting being" for supposedly dating an anthropomorphic hedgehog. Sonic was given the same treatment, even bringing up the "Elise incident"—which Sonic tried to forget about. It wasn't his finest moment, he admitted, and he felt it should be laid to rest, not be brought up again and again.

Even then, the two remained as good friends, and they both defended each other from the constant abuse and attacks from the other Smashers. Eventually, Dawn saw him as her only friend—her _best friend—_ and she didn't want him to leave. Sonic promised that he'd never leave her—like her, she was his only friend.

If they were going to be outcasts, they were going to be outcasts _together_.

The abuse and bullying continued over the last few years, until recently that was. A few of the Smashers realized how they were treating the two, and they came around to apologize. Eventually, more and more of them came up to apologize for their actions.

However, Sonic and Dawn wished they were given the justice they deserved years ago. They wouldn't be shells of their former selves if the Hands had done something to stop the abuse. Even though the abusers had came to apologize, it didn't pull off _all_ the weight off of their shoulders, and they eventually began to hate—hate them for what they had done.

Even though it was all in the past, it still came back to haunt them, and their hatred remained in their hearts, possibly for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
